Harry's Pokemon Adventure
by Lightning Fox Elemental
Summary: Harry gets transported to the Pokemon world by jirachi. What will happen? ***Currently rewriting and editing***
1. AN with some hopefully good news

For those of you who are following my story I am extremely sorry for the long time it's taken me to update, but the good news I've had some inspiration and am going to be continuing the story. After re-reading through the chapters and reading some reviews again there are quite a few things that will need changed so I'm going to start from the beginning and hopefully make it a better story without being so choppy. I am almost finished the first chapter of the rewrite and will just be replacing old chapters instead of creating a new story or taking the majority of this one down and reposting it.

Thank you you all for your patience,

Sam


	2. a New Adventure

Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter or Pokémon!

It was nearing midnight as an almost nine-year-old Harry Potter was sitting in his cupboard. His uncle had locked him away without food for the past two days because he used "his freakishness" to get his uncle fired. 'Why am I the one always blamed when things go wrong? I wish I was somewhere my relatives could never find and abuse me again."

A yellow glow entered the cupboard and started form into small star headed creature. "Who are you?" Harry asked quietly.

"I'm jirachi and I'm here to grant your wish, I hope you like my gifts" jirachi says and with that she starts to glow and change. Slowly the light faded away to reveal a clearing in the forest with a stream running through it.

*Harry's POV*

I looked around and saw an egg right next to me the egg was obsidian and sapphire swirling looking like the night's sky. I pick up the egg after realizing that that was probably one of the gifts jirachi was talking about and start walking south. After walking for nearly half an hour I came across another clearing and see a badly injured black cat with a platinum coin on its head. As I walk into the clearing the cat turns and hisses at me yelling "stay away human". I recognize it as a meowth and realize that jirachi must have given me information about this new world.

"it's ok I don't want to hurt you. Is there somewhere I can take you to get you healed?" I ask as I raise my hands to show I am unarmed. She seems to consider it a few moments before she nods.

"Professor Oaks Laboratory is just over the hill; you can take me there."

"I need to carry you so you don't injure yourself further ok?" I say as I lean down. I pick her up and head in the direction she had pointed me towards. I see a huge building and quickly head down and knock on the door.

"coming" I hear then a few minutes later the door opens and an older man with short white hair quickly ushers me in as soon as he sees the injured meowth in my arms. He quickly heals meowth and then turns to me "how did your meowth get so injured?" after studying him a minute I decide I can trust him and start my story.

"this may be hard to believe but I lived in Surry, England and my aunt and uncle didn't treat me very well. I made a wish and a pokemon called jirachi came and granted it. Before jirachi left he told me that he hoped I enjoyed his gifts, after I woke up I found this egg and could understand pokemon. I don't know how meowth was injured, I came across her after I woke up in the woods." As I finish explaining I watch Professor Oak to see if he will believe me or not.

"well that is certainly quite the tale, since you have nowhere to go why don't you stay here and learn about pokemon until you can start your journey in about a year. If you feel up to it, you can also help me with my research by translate what the pokemon are saying." Professor Oak says, getting more excited as he goes on. I nod in acceptance. "first let's get you settled in and then next week you can begin learning all I can teach you in this next year."

YEAR OVERVIEW

The first month Professor Oak showed me how to make pokemon food, explaining about each species different nutrition requirements. I also learned about the uses of berries and other natural remedies to help a pokemon if there was no pokemon center nearby. I was also learning about the proper way to take care of a pokemon egg.

The second month Professor Oak introduced me to the young pokemon at the ranch. I listened and found that the water pokemon were running out of room in the lake at the ranch. During this month I met some fighting types and asked them to train me in self-defense. Meowth had fully healed and decided to stick around but still preferred my company to the other lab assistants, she also accepted being nicknamed Niore.

The third through tenth months I helped Professor Oak with all of the pokemon on the ranch and progressed in my self-defense training. I also started cooking for the professor since the last time he tried to cook he set water on fire and managed to both over and under cook the steaks.

The eleventh month I was shown how to take care of newborn pokemon. This was also the month we had a breakthrough on why some pokemon decided not to listen after they evolved. I also met the new trainers starting their journeys the same time as me, first there was Gary oak, Professor Oaks grandson he just came back from traveling with his mother, second was Ash who had started learning how to cook from his mother three years ago, third was Leaf a shy girl who was longtime friends with Ash and Gary, and finally there was Ritchie who was actually from Frodomar City.

The twelfth and final month of my stay at Professor Oaks ranch I finished my training under the fighting type pokemon. Half way through the month Professor Oak told me thanks to all my help with his research I was granted a Jr. Professor status and was allowed to carry 12 pokemon as long as I only used 6 in a battle.

The day before Journey begins

I packed the clothes I had as well as medical supplies and the extra pokeballs I had bought throughout my stay, Professor Oak insisted I get paid at least a little since I was helping with his research. I walk out into the ranch and search out Niore.

"Niore would you like to accompany me on my journey as my starter pokemon if Professor Oak allows it?" I ask

"Youngling I was planning on following you even if you didn't invite me along, many trainers have wanted to catch me because I'm unique but you have treated all the pokemon you have met here at the ranch as your equals. You have proven to me that not all humans are bad and I would be honored to be your starter pokemon."


End file.
